


the reward

by btseventeen



Series: twt fics! [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btseventeen/pseuds/btseventeen
Summary: sequel to pretty puppy !
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: twt fics! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212542
Kudos: 8





	the reward

joshua walked into the bedroom, the lights were dimmed and there was the soft sounds of the bath running. joshua changed out of his dress shirt and pants and walked into the bathroom. minghao was submerged in the large claw foot tub in joshua’s bathroom. his eyes fluttered open when joshua slipped his boxers off.

“hi baby, how was your day?” joshua asked slipping into the tub next to minghao.

“good I slept for a while then cleaned up,” minghao said.

“i’m glad babe, do you want to have your reward tonight?” joshua hummed before pressing his lips to minghao’s lips. minghao nodded and moved closer to joshua. joshua gently rubbed up his sides. minghao wrapped his arms around joshua’s broad frame. they stayed in the tub for a while longer before minghao started shivering.

“come on puppy let’s get out,” joshua murmured before letting the tub drain. minghao whimpered and slowly got out. joshua wrapped a towel around minghao and kissed his forehead. joshua led minghao to the bedroom and sat him on the bed.

“dry off and then choose a few toys for tonight, i’m going to get towels and water and snack for after,” joshua said before walking into the kitchen. minghao wrapped the fluffy robe around his body and opened the other closet in the large bedroom. he grabbed a collar, a soft red one with a white chain along the top and bottom. he grabbed white ropes, a ball gag and a blindfold. he also grabbed one of his favorite harnesses and nipple clamps. he slipped the harness on and grabbed a bottle of lube. he set everything up for joshua and laid on the bed. joshua came back in and smiled.

“what a good puppy,” joshua purred before grabbing one last thing. it was a newer toy, a small bullet that could stay inside minghao while joshua fucked him.

“we are going to try this tonight puppy,” joshua said. minghao nodded and spread his legs. joshua kissed the inside of minghaos thighs. he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated two fingers in the lube and slowly pushed them into minghao’s hole. mingha0 whimpered softly and let his legs fall open further.

“i’m just prepping pretty boy, then we will start,” joshua said slowly moving his fingers deeper into minghao. joshua finished prepping minghao and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“color system, and since your hands are going to be tied tap me with your foot three times baby,” joshua said as he grabbed the rope and gag. minghao nodded let the gag be placed in his mouth. joshua made quick work of the ropes, checking in every so often to make sure minghao wasn’t uncomfortable. joshua slipped the blindfold on and pressed another gentle kiss to minghao’s forehead.

“ready puppy?” joshua asked. minghao nodded.

“hold up a number of fingers for me,” joshua said with an evil grin on his face. minghao held up five fingers.

“that’s how many times you’re going to cum tonight pup,” joshua said. minghao let out a small whimper of fear. joshua pushed the small bullet inside minghao causing the younger to squirm weakly.

“stop moving,” joshua growled and smacked the inside of minghao’s thigh. joshua began to stroke minghao’s cock. soft moans came from the younger. joshua smirked and turned the bullet vibrator on. he loved to watch minghao squirm. joshua grabbed the larger vibrator wand and pressed it against minghao’s balls. he whined loudly and tossed his head back.

“gonna cum already pup?” joshua said. minghao nodded quickly as his body tensed before he came.

“that’s one pup, four more times,” joshua said pulling the wand away. minghao’s breathing was heavy but nodded. joshua let the younger catch his breath as he stroked his own cock to hardness. minghao tapped him signaling he was ready to continue.

“what a good puppy, ready for sirs cock?” joshua asked grabbing the bottle of lube and turning the bullet on again. minghao whined and nodded. joshua pushed his cock deep into minghao. joshua groaned and began to roll his hips. the vibrations from the bullet inside minghao was stimulating him as well. he moaned and pressed his lips to minghao’s nipple. minghao felt the heat rise again in his tummy. he whimpered pitifully and came again. joshua moaned and came deep inside minghao.

“three more to go pup,” joshua said as he pulled out. he pushed the bullet back in, pressing it against minghao’s prostate. he held it there watching minghao’s body tense again as he reached his orgasm. a small amount of cum came out of his poor cock. joshua began to stroke minghao’s cock, which was now an angry red color. he rubbed over the head of his cock, causing the younger’s hips to buck.

“come on puppy you can do it, just two more times for sir,” joshua encouraged. mingha0 let out a sob. joshua kept going, minghao sobbed and his body tensed once more, nothing but a small bead of cum slid down his cock. joshua reached up and undid the ball gag.

“color puppy?” joshua asked as he ran his fingers through minghao’s hair.

“y-y-yellow...” minghao said roughly.

“okay pup,” joshua said while turningthe bullet off. minghao was trembling, grasping weakly at the bed sheets. joshua slipped the blindfold off. minghao looked absolutely wrecked, he was drenched in sweat, tears streaming down his face.

“okay... i’m green. i-i think i can handle one more,” minghao mumbled.

“are you sure pup?” joshua asked softly. minghao nodded. joshua slipped the blindfold back over his eyes and clipped the ball gag back together. joshua knew what he was going to do to get the last orgasm out of minghao. he gently pulled the bullet vibrator out of minghao. he pressed it against the head of minghao’s cock. minghao whined loudly and squirmed. his entire body went stiff and then completely limp. his orgasm had been so intense he passed out. joshua quickly undid the knots of the rope and slipped the blindfold off. he also undid the harness from minghao’s thin torso. he grabbed the lotion from the nightstand and began rubbing it on the spots where the rope had rubbed his skin raw. minghao barely stirred as joshua cleaned him up and got him dressed in soft clothing so they didn’t rub against the raw skin. joshua put everything away and laid next to minghao. minghao whined softly and slowly opened his eyes.

“hi puppy,” joshua said.

“w-water...” minghao asked softly, his voice barely audible. joshua handed him the water bottle and kissed his cheek.minghao drank slowly and moved closer to joshua.

“we can cuddle after you finish your water and banana puppy, your body needs it,” joshua said rubbing his hips.minghao finished the water, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. joshua handed him the plate of banana.

“come on baby,” joshua said. minghao whined again but ate a few pieces of banana.

“wan cuddle...”minghao mumbled.

“i know baby, i need you to finish this for me though,” joshua said. minghao eventually finished the banana and moved closer to joshua.

“you did so good tonight baby. i hope you enjoyed your reward,” joshua said. minghao laid his head on joshua’s chest.

“i did, thank you sir,” minghao said softly. they laid like that for just a few minutes before minghao was asleep. joshua smiled and let himself fall asleep.


End file.
